


The Happiest Place

by WrittenFire



Series: Surprise! [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Danny, Steve and the kids are on a family vacation at the happiest place on Earth. Danny has a big plan for their first night there--soof course, Steve does too.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Surprise! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	The Happiest Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferosorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferosorio/gifts).



> This came about because I was sending my dear, dear Ferosorio so much of the angst fic I'm in process on, and then she was having a hard time and since she's so far away I can't hug her, my brain said "write her the fluff!" and so, this was born! 
> 
> It's so much fluff and I _love_ it, happy reading! <3

Today was the day. Danny had planned it out meticulously; the four of them—Danny, Steve, Grace and Charlie—were on a family trip at Disneyland, soaking up the California sun. The kids had never been before (not that Grace could remember, at least) and so when Steve had casually remarked that he'd never gone as a child himself, it became the perfect destination.

One night, during the period between making the plan and their departure date, when it was just Danny and the kids at the house (Steve out at a mini reunion with his high school football team) he had pulled them aside and asked how they would feel about him and Steve getting married. The answer was a resounding yes, as he knew it would be, and it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

Though the chances of them having an issue had been so small as to be non-existent, his anxious nature had still brought about the nerves over the possibility of being told no. The next time Nahele had come over to spend the night, Danny volunteered to be the one to pick him up. Though neither one had ever said anything, it was clear to everyone that Steve and Nahele saw each other as family, as father and son, and so Danny wanted to be sure that he was okay with the idea, as well.

The blustering way he had remarked that his opinion wasn’t as important, that his approval wasn’t needed, broke his heart. Danny had been sure to firmly let him know that that couldn’t be further from the truth, and how it was equally important to Danny that  _ all  _ of their kids were behind his decision. The look of love, and pleasure over being counted as one of their kids as he said yes left it impossible for Danny to resist leaving a smacking kiss on the teen’s forehead, the sweet flush that it brought about leaving him falling for the kid all over again.

Finding a ring that was perfect for Steve was hard, up until he involved the kids in the decision. It seemed they had discussed it because once Danny brought it up in conversation over lunch with the kids, they had jumped at the chance to take him to a jewelry store, straight to the back of said store and directly to what was, admittedly, the perfect ring. He let them bask in their smug happiness, at least until it was time to go home, for it wouldn't do to have Steve notice and ask questions.

The man had a skill in getting their kids to spill their guts; it was hard to withstand the full force of his concerned eyes, the pout, and Danny knew that from first-hand experience.

It all led to this day: Danny, Steve and two of their three kids enjoying a day at the park, the adults pouring over a map and planning their day while the kids tugged them where they wanted to go, chattering excitedly about the characters they’d seen and the rides they wanted to experience. 

As he watches his loved ones, Steve debating with the kids on which ride they should go on next, Danny knew that they were creating lasting memories. The only thing that would make the moment better would be if Nahele were there as well, but Danny knew that come that evening, he would be around to be a part of a memory they would cherish forever.

Three rides later and they hit a ride that Steve begs off, claiming a need to use the bathroom. Considering that they’d just had a bathroom break before the last ride Danny looks askance at him, but says nothing, always content to spend time with the kids alone. Steve is waiting for them when they’ve walked through the exit, breaking apart from the crowd in a beeline to their missing link. 

Danny and Charlie wind up ahead, Charlie’s little hand grasped tightly in Danny’s as his youngest leads him away from the brunettes of their group, having spotted Pluto up ahead and wanting to get in line before too many people showed up. Steve and Grace lag behind, but by the time Charlie has met Pluto and had his picture taken they’ve caught up once more. Though Danny wants to ask, curious as ever when it comes to his kids, he says nothing and instead watches his oldest get her own picture taken. 

Once she’s standing with the group again, Grace demands that they look for Donald Duck, joking that they need a family picture with the character “Since he’s the perfect combo of you and Uncle Steve, Danno!” a statement that has Charlie in stitches. Danny lets off a rant about that, playing it up to make his favorite people laugh, the sound music to his ears. 

Though Steve tries to stop them a few times—for rides that Danny thought the man had said no to when looking over the map—Grace is a William’s on a mission and refuses to stop. Danny is content to follow along while the two playfully bicker, Charlie chatting up a storm as he swings their connected hands between them.

The next character they come across has Danny and Steve standing to the side and playfully bickering as they watch the kids wait in line to get their picture taken. They wonder what the kids are talking about so intently, Charlie’s brow furrowed while he nods earnestly, linking pinkies just before they get to the front of the line and greet Goofy.

Once they’re through with the picture they move on, watching the kids run around as they look for Donald Duck. Grace and Steve have progressively louder whisper-shout conversations, and just when Danny thinks he’ll have to step in and break up whatever is building there, Charlie pipes up that he wants his Danno and Uncle Steve to ride the carousel with him, and the two of them quickly cave to those sweet little eyes.

When they get off the ride, Grace leads them to where a cast member had promised Donald Duck would be, tugging everyone into place once they’ve arrived until they all stand right where she wants them. They’ve made it through two pictures before one of the best surprises happens; around the corner comes Nahele, hand in hand with little Joanie. 

Shouts of surprise and shrieks of elation fill the area, everyone scrambling to each other, hugs and kisses joyfully shared. Danny is happy to see them all, of course he is, but he can’t help wondering what the hell they’re all doing there. Nahele wasn’t supposed to show up until that evening; though it derailed his plans, he made no comment, instead drawing him into a tight hug and pulling him in for another family photo.

Once they’ve gotten a photo with everyone together, the kids leave him and Steve to get a picture of their own with Donald Duck in the middle, and Danny could swear he heard whoever was inside the suit chuckling over the comments his loving family were making. He was in the middle of playfully wagging his finger admonishingly at the character when a hush fell over the area. 

Danny tensed, the cop in him rising to the surface—what could have possibly silenced such a large group? It’s not until he turns to check on his partner that he finds his answer, for there Steve is, down on one knee , a small jewelry box held open in his hand, a ring nestled inside glowing in the sunlight. 

In that moment, there is only one reaction Danny can muster.

_ You motherfucker. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this--and I hope you did--you're in luck! The ideas for this just kept on comin', and everyone wanted to share their own POV, so there will be five parts in total! I'm currently working on chapter one of part two, so stay tuned~


End file.
